Abrazame
by ViryOS
Summary: Un amor que no se consumó, una despedida dolorosa que terminó con la vida de dos personas y con la alegría de muchas otras… Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido, que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos, no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor… OS.


**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction sin espacios.**

**Título: Abrázame****.**

**Canción que lo inspiró: Abrázame – Camila.**

**Rated: T.**

**Género: Amor.**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella.**

**Narrado: Tercera persona.**

* * *

La mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y ojos verdes, mirada dulce y sonrisa alegre, la dueña de aquellos hermosos cabellos de color caramelo; la misma mujer que ahora con los ojos rojos y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas sufría y sentía en carne propia lo que era perder un hijo. Él aún estaba ahí, pero sufría, su hermoso hijo mayor, su único hijo varón, su alegría y su héroe estaba postrado en una cama sufriendo de dolores muy fuertes, los que eran provocados por el cáncer que le habían diagnosticado hace apenas un año, pero que tristemente ya estaba muy avanzado. La mujer lloraba en silencio. Sus hijas la miraban desde el otro lado de la sala de espera, intentando ir a consolarla, ellas sufrían también, ellas amaban a su hermano y cómo no, si él las defendía y quería demasiado; él para ellas también era su héroe.

Edward, con 16 años, fue ingresado en el hospital de Forks para hacerle unos análisis, ya que días atrás había presentado serias hemorragias por la nariz y algunos moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo; los cuales serían su condena, aquella triste condena que le llamaban cáncer. Sí, aquella misma palabra era la que acabaría con él, con su vida, con sus sueños y con sus ilusiones. Su avanzado estado de enfermedad no le permitía que ningún tratamiento terminara con el tumor, su padre lloraba por las noches al saber que ni él, siendo médico, podría salvar a su hijo; su madre vivía con la angustia de perderlo, sus hermanas querían que él fuera feliz, porque nadie sabía cuánto tiempo más Edward estaría a su lado; él sólo intentaba no ponerse triste, salir adelante y hacer que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Sí, su padre era médico, el reconocido Dr. Carlisle Cullen, un oncólogo muy famoso que decidió alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad arrinconándose en el alejado y frío pueblo de Forks, llevándose con él a su familia. Cuando ellos llegaron a habitar allí, su hijo mayor, Edward Cullen, apenas tenía la edad de 10 años, su hija Rosalie 8 años y su más pequeña, pero no menos querida, hija Alice apenas tenía 6 años.

Ese día Edward de nuevo había presentado una hemorragia, una fuerte hemorragia que acabó con la necesidad de ser ingresado en el hospital de nuevo, los cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo lo mantenían con vida y contaban el ritmo cardíaco que él mantenía, el respirador que le colocaron en cuanto llegó le permitía respirar entrecortadamente. Él miraba por la ventana, sus ojos verde esmeralda sólo esperaban encontrarse con los de su amada, él aún mantenía su sonrisa recordando todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con su Bella, su cabello de color bronce brillaba aún más con los rayos del sol que se impactaban en él, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro al pensar que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amor, él lo sentía; ese día, sería su final, él lo sabía y tristemente lo aceptaba feliz.

* * *

Cuando el inocente Edward tenía apenas la edad de 10 años y poco más, conoció a la que se convertiría en el amor de su vida, en el amor de su corta vida. Él caminaba alegremente por el bosque, hacía apenas unos cuantos días había encontrado un lugar muy bonito, se trataba de un prado circular lleno de flores de colores, en el que la poca luz de los rayos solares que se colaban entre las nubes de Forks impactaba totalmente llenándolo de un brillo mágico y especial. Hacía poco que su familia vivía en Forks, pero a él le gustaba estar ahí, estaba pensando en sus dulces favoritos cuando la vio: una niña de cabello color chocolate recogido en dos tiernas coletas a los lados, se encontraba sentada en un tronco de un árbol que al parecer había caído. Edward caminó hipnotizado por la linda niña que sus ojos miraban, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo escuchar los ahogados sollozos que escapaban de su pecho, sí, la niña estaba llorando. Él se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, la niña al sentir su presencia levantó su cabeza, que desde que salió corriendo de su casa llevaba agachada, e inmediatamente se perdió en la mirada del niño que la miraba, sus ojos verdes hicieron que perdiera la cabeza un instante, por un instante en el que perdió el dolor y los sentimientos, un momento en que el regaño que sus padres le habían dado se le olvidó; mientras tanto, él sintió que su vida dependía de estar con ella, su cuerpo por instinto se ablandó y una fuerza oculta en él hizo que abrazara a la dulce niña que tenía a su lado, la niña se dejó envolver en los cálidos brazos de aquel pequeño desconocido, y los sollozos poco a poco se fueron apagando: desde ese día él supo que su vida entera sería cuidarla y protegerla, que se dedicaría eternamente a velar por ella y así lo había hecho; se habían hecho mejores amigos, habían compartido hermosos momentos, como su primer beso, ser el primer novio de cada uno y dibujar sonrisas en los rostros del otro, su amor era grande, a la edad de 14 años se hicieron oficialmente novios, lo que él le había dicho aquél día había quedado grabado en la mente y en el corazón de los dos jóvenes, los recuerdos invadieron al Edward de hoy y ahora lloraba sin poderlo contener, sus lágrimas eran de dolor al no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su chica, que se había hecho a sí mismo, y por primera vez deseó no tener esa enfermedad, por primera vez sintió la necesidad de odiarla y de sentirse mal porque le arrebataba lo que más quería.

Su romance con Bella era oculto por ambas partes, por ella porque tenía miedo de que sus padres la separaran de él, y por su parte porque no sabía si su madre se enojaría y pensaría que ya no le dedicaría tiempo a sus estudios y a su música. Cuando él cumplió 16 años y le detectaron la enfermedad, dejó de ver a su amada por un tiempo y ella se preocupó por él, el día que se vieron de nuevo él ya había decidido ocultarle a su Bella la enfermedad que tenía, porque no quería verla sufrir y le mintió al decirle que estaba tomando clases de música en una escuela de Port Angeles y por eso no se podrían verse con la misma frecuencia, una cabizbaja Bella lo aceptó y ambos juraron que eso no acabaría con su amor.

Hoy, un año más tarde, la chica de ojos cafés esperaba a su primer y único amor en su prado, hoy cumplían 3 años de novios; hoy, un día 16 de enero, un día alegre pintaba el cielo de Forks, las nubes habían dejado de ocultar al sol y los rayos se extendían por todo el pequeño pueblo, dejando a la vista también un hermoso cielo azul, la chica se esmeraba en arreglar lo que sería el picnic donde celebraría junto con su amado, su aniversario. Había extendido la manta de color blanco en el piso sobre las flores del prado, un pinchazo en el corazón y un retorcijón en el estómago le advirtió que algo no estaba bien, pero eso no la detuvo para sacar los emparedados y el pastel que con mucho amor ella misma había preparado. Cuando tuvo todo listo se sentó a esperar a su chico de ojos esmeralda, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que él no llegaría, y tampoco sintió nada más porque rápidamente supo cómo su corazón se destrozaba, por primera vez en tanto tiempo su amor la había dejado plantada, las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza no eran nada parecidas a los que en verdad estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo su Edward era ingresado al área de terapia intensiva porque sus horas estaban contadas.

* * *

En el hospital Carlisle salía de la habitación de su hijo luego de ir a hacer un chequeo de rutina, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó consolándola, los sollozos de la mujer se hicieron aún más fuertes, sus hijas se acercaron a ellos también; entonces él supo que era mejor hablarles con la verdad a todas.

—Él no está bien. —Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes en la sala mientras las hermanas de Edward se tumbaban abrazadas; su esposa le miró con ojos suplicantes y él negó con la cabeza—. Mi colega dice que le quedan pocas horas. —El shock que invadió a las mujeres le afectó a Carlisle también y las lágrimas, que tanto había querido ocultar este día, empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, dejando sus ojos rojos y su corazón igualmente achicado. Aún no podía creer que su primer hijo hubiera tenido una vida tan corta, una vida que no le alcanzó para aprender tantas cosas, para conocer tantos lugares, para vivir; solamente para terminar de vivir.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó sollozando Esme con la mirada llena de esperanza, Carlisle lo pensó por un momento y supo que eso sería lo mejor.

—Pasemos todos. —Dijo el hombre y las chicas también se encaminaron con sus padres al cuarto de su hermano.

Pero no estaban preparadas para ver lo que detrás de la puerta, marcada con el número 1320, estaba oculto: un pálido Edward miraba a la ventana, lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, había un tubo conectado a un cilindro y este daba a un respirador artificial que cubría su boca y su nariz; tenía el pecho descubierto y unos chupones estaban conectados a ambos lados del mismo midiendo su ritmo cardíaco. La brisa del viento que entró en el cuarto golpeó a Edward provocándole un escalofrío y entonces miró a la puerta y vio a su familia ahí, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y débilmente les regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Edward? —Preguntó Carlisle como médico, el chico se quitó el respirador e inspiró aire puro del hospital.

—Bien. —contestó entrecortadamente y con dificultad, su voz tampoco era la misma, ya que se escuchaba más ronca, quizá sería por el esfuerzo que hablar le provocaba.

Sus hermanas hablaron con Edward y él las hizo sonreír, más tarde les pidió que no quería verlas tristes, que él estaría en un lugar mejor y que moriría feliz, aunque él tampoco lo aceptara. Su madre miraba la escena desde la esquina del cuarto con los ojos bañados en las mismas lágrimas, los ojos de la mujer parecían que jamás se secarían, le dolía el corazón, el alma, tenía la boca seca, su sonrisa no resplandecía en su rostro. Edward pidió un momento a solas con Esme, todos abandonaron la habitación, dejándolos ahí; la mujer lo miraba con amor y cómo no, si él era su bebé, su hijo. Él le sonrió y con un gesto, chocando la palma de su mano contra el blanco colchón, le pidió que fuera a sentarse a su lado; la mujer avanzó, arrastrando los pies, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía que se le iba la vida, y lo único que se le estaba yendo era su hijo; sin embargo, único no era la palabra perfecta para expresarse de él, porque para ella él era su todo…

—Mami. —Le dijo el chico en la cama, que a pesar de tener 17 años parecía sólo un niño indefenso a la vista de su madre—. Quiero pedirte algo. —el chico con la poca sangre que parecía tener se sonrojó un poco, sólo un tenue color carmín inundó sus mejillas.

—Lo que quieras, bebé. —Le dijo Esme con dulzura.

—En realidad, son dos cosas. —dijo él, ella asintió esperando que su hijo continuara hablando—. Primero, mami, quiero pedirte lo mismo que a Alice y Rosie, no quiero que llores por mí, no quiero que te deprimas ni que te arrumbes llorando por los rincones; yo te cuidaré desde el cielo y te estaré viendo desde allí, sí te veo triste me pondré triste yo también, así que no llores, mami. —le limpió a la mujer las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro y se esforzó para formar una sonrisa en este cuando tomó la mano de su hijo y depositó un beso en ella.

— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres pedirme, mi niño? —le preguntó con calma, mientras intentaba no llorar ni derrumbarse por él.

—Mami, tengo que confesarte una cosa. —la mujer lo miró desconcertada, ella creía que su niño nunca le había ocultado nada. El sonrojo en el rostro de Edward se hizo presente de nuevo—. No es nada malo, lo prometo… o eso espero. —susurró más para sí mismo.

—Vamos, mi amor, dime qué sucede. —lo instó la mujer y él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó su relato.

—Yo… yo… mamá, yo… emm, yotengounanovia. —soltó rápido y con miedo cerró los ojos esperando el regaño de su madre y luego de un minuto en el que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración acompasada de ambos, él abrió su ojo, uno sólo con mucho cuidado y miró a su madre, quien tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa; así que abrió el otro y decidió decirlo más lento—. Tengo una novia y se llama Bella, la conocí cuando tenía 10 años, fue mi mejor amiga, mi primer y único amor. —confesó un avergonzado Edward, el corazón de la mujer latía rápidamente, se sentía contenta de que su hijo hubiera conocido el amor.

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios? —le preguntó, ya que las dudas la intrigaban.

—Bueno, el día 16 cumplimos 3 años. —el ceño de la mujer se frunció y sus cejas se juntaron hasta parecer una sola. Hoy era 16, pero el chico en la cama parecía tan emocionado que no quiso interrumpirlo mientras relataba su historia—. Ella es una buena niña, madre, le gusta la música que a mí me gusta, ella lloraba cuando la conocí y yo la consolé, fui su mejor amigo; un día pasó lo inevitable y nos enamoramos, nos besamos y le pedí que fuera mi novia, no entiendo cómo, pero ella me aceptó. —Esme quiso decir algo al respecto ya que ella pensaba que su hijo era un gran muchacho y no tenía por qué preguntarse cómo una chica buena, como él describía a Bella, se hubiera fijado en él; pero no lo hizo y siguió prestándole atención al dulce relato de su hijo—. No quise decírtelo porque teníamos miedo ambos, yo no quería que tu pensaras que descuidaría todo por una relación y con ella sus padres son muy rectos y estrictos, siempre quieren que haga las cosas bien, así que temíamos que nos separaran. —La mujer quiso llorar, su hijo no le había confesado eso por miedo, porque ella nunca le había infundado el valor para decírselo—. Pero hoy, mami, yo quiero pedirte que la traigas, quiero pasar mis últimos minutos a su lado. —susurró con un sollozo que no quería que saliera de su pecho por miedo de ver que su madre se derrumbara.

— ¿Mi amor, sabes qué día es hoy? —Preguntó su madre tímidamente, él la miró interrogante y negó despacio con la cabeza—. Bebé, hoy es 16. —susurró la mujer y eso le calló como un balde de agua fría a Edward, ella le había dicho una semana antes que quería que ese día se vieran en su prado y que le tendría una sorpresa. Él nunca pensó que ese día sería el mismo en el que él abandonaría el mundo y por lo cual a su amada, nunca pidió eso, no quería eso, pero sí quería tener a la chica a su lado cuando él dejara de habitar este mundo.

—Ve por ella, madre, ve y tráela a mi lado, dile que la quiero conmigo y que me perdone por no haber llegado al prado, ella vendrá, yo lo sé, pero no le digas dónde estoy. —le dijo un chico triste, quebrado y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían.

La mujer salió casi corriendo del cuarto, tomó su bolso y sacó de este las llaves de su auto, Edward le había dicho que era la hija del jefe de policía y todo Forks sabía cuál era la casa del Sheriff.

Encerrada, en un cuarto de cuatro paredes pintadas de azul claro tumbada en una cama, con las lágrimas inundando la almohada se encontraba Isabella Swan, estaba destrozada, ella amaba con toda su alma a Edward, pero esta vez él no había llegado a su cita; esta vez, la primera vez, el miedo de perderlo la invadía, preguntas tristes inundaban su mente: ¿Y sí él ya no la quería? ¿Y sí él tenía a otra chica? ¿Y sí le había sucedido algo? La última pregunta la invadió y la golpeó, la trajo a la realidad y rezó, rezó para que fuera una de las primeras porque ella simplemente preferiría verlo sin tenerlo que no verlo; preferiría verlo con alguien más y sufrir en silencio su dolor, pero saber que estaba bien, verlo ahí en algún lugar aunque no fuera con ella, aunque no estuviera en sus brazos.

Se quedó dormida unos minutos pero luego Reneé, su madre, entró a su cuarto y comenzó a pasar sus suaves manos por los cabellos de su hija. Esme esperaba en la planta baja, donde estaba la sala, con Charlie, ella le había contado a los padres de Bella la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo y por consiguiente tuvo que contarles que tenía que ver Bella en todo esto y, sorprendentemente, ellos lloraron también, se abrazaron y se entristecieron al saber que su hija no había tenido el valor para decirles que tenía un novio, y se sintieron felices, porque fue un amor verdadero, puro e inocente; pero sufrieron de nuevo a saber que el primer amor de su vida estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital. Le concedieron a Esme el permiso de llevar a Bella a con su hijo, y Reneé se dirigió a su habitación a despertarla.

Bella hablaba en sueños, su madre la observó curiosa y su corazón saltó cuando la escuchó pronunciar dormida, con apenas un audible susurro, un: Te amo Edward. La mujer comenzó a llamarla y ella rápidamente despertó.

—Hija, ya sé lo de Edward. —la chica sintió miedo y vergüenza, pensó que su madre la regañaría pero no lo hizo, sólo la abrazó.

—Perdón, mamá. —dijo Bella y Reneé negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sientas, Bella, sólo quiero decirte una cosa. —Bella asintió—. No quiero que te asustes pero Esme está aquí abajo y vino por ti. —Bella brincó de la cama y se paró frente a su espejo, ella sabía que Esme era la madre de Edward, así que quería causar una buena impresión con ella, por lo que tomó su cepillo y con cuidado peino sus cabellos, se colocó un pasador para sujetar su rebelde flequillo y sonrió al espejo sintiéndose valiente.

—Ahora bajo, mami. —le dijo a Renné y esta abandonó la habitación, la mente de Bella era muy creativa, la imaginación era mucha, así que pensó que quizá su Edward le había preparado una sorpresa a ella y había enviado a su madre para que la llevara hasta él, que equivocada estaba…—. Buenas tardes. —saludó una sonriente Bella. Esme la miró y supo que su hijo no se había equivocado al elegir novia, Bella era hermosa, sus cabellos color chocolate eran ondulados y le llegaba a la altura de su cintura, su rostro al natural dejaba ver una piel suave y tersa a la vista; además de que era muy blanca, sus ojos grandes del mismo color de su cabello eran preciosos y sus labios carnosos que sonreían eran simplemente perfectos. Esme le sonrió.

—Cariño, te llevaré donde Edward, él quiere verte. —Le dijo y el corazón de Bella saltó y dio un vuelco. ¡Lo sabía! Ella sabía que Edward le tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Bella se limitó a asentir mirando a sus padres que a su vez le sonrieron y le infundieron valor, ellos sabían cuánto lo necesitaría su hija.

Emprendieron el camino y Bella no quiso preguntar a dónde iban porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa de su amado, el trayecto al hospital fue en silencio, Bella llevaba los ojos cerrados para darle más emoción al asunto y Esme la miraba con dulzura y con amor sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica que iba sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Hemos llegado. —Susurró Esme mientras miraba a Bella, quien cerró aún más fuerte sus ojos, apretándolos y formando así unas arrugas en sus parpados—. Mi amor, abre los ojos. —Bella negó en silencio—. Vamos, hija, hazlo, te sorprenderás cuando sepas en dónde estamos, pero tienes que ser fuerte y tener la mente abierta. —Terminó y entonces Bella lo supo, algo malo había pasado; lentamente abrió sus ojos y con un temor jamás conocido por ella leyó el gran letrero al lado de la cruz azul pintada en la parte del frente, sintió sus piernas temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sintió a su corazón latiendo en su garganta, opacándole el grito ahogado que quería salir de la misma, sintió que su vida se le estaba yendo entre las manos porque lo que estaba frente a sus ojos eran esas letra en azul iluminadas, las mismas letra que serían su condena: HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE FORKS—. Baja, Bella, tienes que ir con él. —la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos, que ahora se convertían en sus mayores miedos, la sonrisa antes pintada en su rostro se había borrado desde hacía un buen rato y sus ilusiones rápidamente se fueron apagando. Bajó del auto con la mirada gacha y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, caminaba lento, como lenta sería su condena desde ese momento, ya no quedaba nada de aquella Bella con esperanzas, ya no había nada de toda la emoción antes contenida en su frágil cuerpo; ahora la muñeca de porcelana estaba cayendo lentamente al piso duro, al piso que no tendría compasión con ella y terminaría rompiéndola en mil pedacitos, la diferencia era que la muñeca no tenía un corazón, pero Bella sí lo tenía y este al final del día terminaría destrozado.

Entraron al hospital sin mirar a nadie, sólo se consolaban a ellas mismas con las miradas que de vez en cuando se dedicaban. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera las vieron, las dos hermanas de Edward estaban ahí, ya no lloraban sólo miraban a lo lejos en algún punto fijo, recordando aquellos momentos felices que habían vivido antes de saber de aquella enfermedad. Bella sabía quiénes eran y como eran cada una de ellas, sabía que Alice era una chica fuerte y sonriente con energías de sobra para cada día, pero que ahora se veía como no quedaba nada, como si fuese una luciérnaga a punto de apagarse; miró al lado de ella y ahí estaba Rosalie, quien según Edward, era una gran chica, siempre altiva y altanera pero con un corazón tan limpio y sincero con él y con su familia, que era como un rayo de sol que iluminaba los días en la casa de los Cullen, pero también el sol se apaga en algún momento del día y el momento parecía haber llegado ahora; las chicas reconociendo el aroma de su madre volvieron en sí y con la duda plasmada en su rostro formularon la pregunta silenciosa queriendo saber quién era ella.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, es la novia de Edward. —las chicas no se pusieron a pensar en por qué su hermano nunca les habló de ella, sólo se levantaron y fueron a abrazarla rompiendo en llanto, en un llanto que las invadió a las cuatro, las cuatro mujeres abrazadas que lloraban por el mismo chico, pero por motivos muy diferentes.

—Vamos, Bella, entra que el chico _muere_ por verte. —le sonrió Carlisle infundiéndole valor, mientras Esme había ido por Bella, Edward le había contado a su padre su historia y le había pedido unos cuantos favores también.

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su suegro, que la miraba con ternura, asintió con fuerza y emprendió el camino siguiendo al padre de su amado, aquél camino que la llevaría a ver por última vez al chico de sus sueños.

La perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse, un nervioso y cansado Edward se removió incómodo en la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió completamente al fin pudo sentirse completo; ahí estaba ella, su razón y su vida, el motivo de sus alegrías y de las sonrisas que últimamente le costaba más trabajo mostrar, ella con su esplendor lo miró y lo miró con tristeza, el corazón se le había hecho pequeño al ver al amor de su vida postrado en aquella cama blanca de hospital, pero el mismo latió con fuerza al ver la sonrisa que el chico le regalaba; aquella sonrisa de lado que a ella tanto le gustaba, aquella sonrisa torcida que la hacía flaquear ante cualquier cosa que él le pidiese. Carlisle silenciosamente había desaparecido de la vista de los muchachos en el cuarto y había dejado la puerta cerrada.

— ¿No vas a venir a saludarme, linda? —le preguntó Edward juguetonamente y Bella se armó de valor y sonrió mientras caminaba para acercarse a él, cuando estuvo cerca se acercó a los labios de él y depositó un tierno beso en ellos, un beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos encontrados para ambos.

— ¿Qué tienes, Edward? ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó una desesperada Bella al chico en la cama luego de saludarse tan tiernamente, él la miró y le sonrió, pero ella supo que no estaba feliz, porque la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

—Tienes que escucharme y perdonarme, mi amor; prométeme que lo harás. —le dijo Edward mirándola profundamente, la chiquilla sólo pudo asentir—. Yo tengo cáncer, me detectaron el tumor hace un año, y no te lo quise decir porque sabía que sufrirías como lo estás haciendo ahora. —la chica a su lado tomó su mano entre las suyas, las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, recorrieron su hermoso rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla y caer en la mano de su amado, quien con cuidado limpió las mismas con sus débiles dedos. Bella lo miró con suplica, indicándole así que continuara su relato—. El cáncer está muy avanzado, ya no se puede hacer nada, amor, y te seré sincero: escuché al doctor decirle a mi padre que me quedan pocas horas de vida. —El silencio invadió la habitación por unos minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos para ambos.

El corazón de Bella latía desenfrenado y en su mente se estaban repitiendo las palabras que él le había dicho: _Me quedan pocas horas de vida_. Las escuchaba de nuevo y esto la atormentaba, ella no podía creer que la poca felicidad en su vida se la arrebataran, ella miró a su amor y notó que él también lloraba; él no quería que ella sufriera y tristemente tampoco lo aceptaba.

—No es cierto. —Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio—, no puede ser verdad. ¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, dijiste que algún día nos casaríamos y formaríamos una bonita familia! No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme; yo te amo, no te vayas, Edward, lucha por ti y por mí, hazlo por los dos. Quédate, por favor. —Su voz iba aumentando cada tanto, él sabía que se lo había prometido, pero a veces la vida te pone pruebas y tristemente esta prueba para él fue insuperable. Apretó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, ahora la chica no paraba de llorar, tenía miedo de perderlo, pensaba en el horror que sería no volver a verlo o a besarlo, o simplemente a escuchar su voz. El chico lloró con ella durante una hora más hasta que ella se calmó.

—Tengo que pedirte algo, Bella. —Con la mirada ausente ella asintió—. Quiero que todo lo que yo un día te prometí lo cumplas, aunque no sea conmigo, mi amor, sé feliz y yo seré feliz también. —Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, sólo de imaginarla con alguien más su corazón lloraba, pero él no podía dejarla sola y permitir que se aferrara a su recuerdo. Ella lo miró y lloró más fuerte.

—No, tú no puedes pedirme eso. Yo te amo a ti, a nadie más, si tú te vas yo te puedo prometer que viviré, pero no quiero estar con nadie más. —Le dijo la castaña y el cobrizo sollozó.

—Hazlo por mí, que tú me prometas vivir no me indica que vivirás feliz. —Tomó su mano y la besó con devoción—. Yo sé que amas y yo te amo a ti, pero necesito que me jures y prometas que saldrás adelante y encontrarás a alguien que te ame y cuide de ti como yo lo he hecho. —De nuevo el silencio inundó la habitación, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de ambos jóvenes—. Por favor. —Volvió a rogar Edward, con los ojos llenos de esperanza, mirando a su chica.

—Te lo prometo. —Le dijo ella—. Sólo déjame estar a tu lado hoy, por favor.

—Quédate conmigo, no te vayas. —Contestó él y se besaron de nuevo.

Las horas pasaban y en el hospital seguían los familiares de Edward, pero en la recamara sólo estaban los jóvenes. El sol poco a poco se fue metiendo y la luna se colocó en el cielo, resplandeciendo, las estrellas podían verse en el panorama, algo demasiado raro en Forks. Los chicos hablaban y recordaban cada detalle de su relación, sonreían y en algunos momentos lloraban. Edward fue debilitándose poco a poco, las palabras ya no salían fluidas de su boca y Bella con paciencia y amor, esperaba y lo apoyaba para mantenerse con vida. La noche cayó y atrapó a ambos, Bella comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados y Edward sentía el sueño a flor de piel, los adultos y las hermanas del chico no quisieron interrumpirlos y no habían entrado a la habitación hasta que Carlisle, ya entrada la noche, sólo pasó a decirles: _Descansen chicos, hasta mañana_. Los padres de Bella estaban también en la sala de espera.

—Bella, descansa. —Le dijo el chico una hora más tarde, ella sólo asintió—. Ven, acuéstate conmigo, quiero que me abrases al dormir. —Le dijo con sus ojos llorosos, sentía que ya no faltaba mucho para abandonar este mundo y quería estar con ella.

La chica se levantó y sus músculos se desenvolvieron, ya que estaban entumecidos por tanto tiempo sentada en el mismo lugar. Caminó lentamente y con mucho cuidado se acostó junto al chico, este la sostuvo con sus manos en la cintura y con un susurro en su oído ella cayó dormida.

—Abrázame. —Susurró—. Te amo, mi amor, nunca lo olvides. Descansa.

_Cuatro horas más tarde._

—Emergencia en el cuarto 1320. Emergencia en el cuarto 1320. —Sonaba por la bocina del hospital despertaba a toda la sala de espera y a Carlisle Cullen, quien abrazaba a su esposa. La angustia llenó los cuerpos de todos, sabían lo que sucedía, sabían que eso era lo inevitable. Carlisle corrió rápidamente y entró al cuarto, su colega ya estaba ahí, Bella lloraba sin control en la esquina del cuarto y abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos formando así un ovillo.

Los enfermeros preparaban el aparato de electro choques, el doctor llenaba sus manos de gel y Carlisle lloraba sin consuelo también.

—1 al millón. —Un electrochoque hizo que el cuerpo inerte de Edward se retorciera—. 2 al millón. —de nuevo y nada, llegaron al 5 al millón y ya no reaccionó, simplemente ya no se podría hacer nada, el chico de ojos verdes y corazón valiente había muerto…

La sala de espera era llenada por los gritos y sollozos de todos los que estaban en ella luego de que el médico informara que ya no se podía hacer nada. Fue un momento triste, Bella fue la que lo descubrió, sintió un susurro más en su oído y despertó para responderle a él que ella también lo amaba, pero él ya no se movió, ni abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba frío y su última petición había sido cumplida: él lo único que quería era que ella lo abrazara y Edward murió feliz porque ella lo había hecho. Bella al no sentirlo apretó el botón rojo al lado de la cama y fue cuando el caos se desató. Los llantos se apagaron poco a poco porque recordaron la promesa que le habían hecho al ojiverde.

El funeral fue un día más tarde, su familia y la de Bella solamente, era un funeral privado y ya nadie lloraba, sólo esperaban que la resignación llegara para todos..

.

.

* * *

_7 años después._

Bella estaba sentada en la tumba del chico que tanto amó cuando era joven, el día de mañana sería su boda, había encontrado a un buen chico que la quería y cuidaba mucho; su nombre era Emmett McCarty, un hombre con alma de niño y con hermosa sonrisa sincera, él la estaba esperando afuera del cementerio, mientras ella hacía su visita mensual, hacia 3 años que él la acompañaba cada mes, ella le contó a la tumba de Edward que Emmett la trataba bien y con un soplo de viento en respuesta sintió que Edward le daba su aprobación.

—Mi amado, sabes, mañana me caso. ¿Recuerdas qué te conté que Emmy me había pedido matrimonio? Bueno, pues, él está afuera, vengo a pedirte que me desees suerte y sabes que te amo demasiado, y a él también lo amo. Vengo a decirte que cumplí mi promesa, fui feliz y salí adelante, pero ahora te prometo que algún día entraré por esa puerta con mis hijos a mi lado para que los conozcas. Me tengo que ir, volveré pronto, te amo, mi lindo chico. —Se levantó y con una última mirada a la tumba del chico salió del cementerio, afuera la esperaba el que se convertiría en su esposo el siguiente día.

Pero la vida te tiene preparado tu camino y nunca sabes qué sucederá con el mañana.

—Vamos, Emmett, ya terminé. Vamos a esa reunión familiar. —Él le sonrió y la tomó de la mano y emprendieron el camino a casa de sus padres.

—Espera, Bella, iré a esa tienda a comprar algo, espérame aquí afuera; no te muevas, te amo, linda. —Le dio un beso y con una sonrisa juguetona caminó a la tienda.

Bella esperó paciente a que su chico volviera y luego de 5 minutos él salió del lugar con un ramo de rosas rojas que había elegido para ella y un lindo peluche blanco. Todo pasó muy rápido, él por estarla mirando no vio el tráiler que venía y el conductor no alcanzó a frenar; Emmett nunca sintió el impacto pero luego vio el charco de sangre: Bella se había interpuesto para salvar la vida de Emmett, el impacto fue muy fuerte y perdió la vida al instante. Emmett reaccionó y corrió a abrazarla.

Ahí en un charco de sangre con la chica de cabellos cafés muerta, con unas flores rojas tiradas a un metro al lado de un peluche blanco, Emmett perdía entre sus brazos a su amada.

—Ahí estás. —Dijo cuando lo vio con su perfección y sus ojos verdes.

—Ven, Bella, _abrázame_. —Le respondió y se abrazaron prometiéndose una vida juntos, aunque sólo fuera en el más allá.

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy al fin termine este proyecto que tanto rondo en mi cabeza, soy una cruel lo se, o por lo menos yo llore mucho cuando murieron ambos, pobre Emmet se quedo solito (espero me tengan paciencia y les cuento como quedo el) me regalan un Review? Gracias…Viry'


End file.
